In a conventional Distributed Antenna System (DAS), a base station RF output may be fed through a Point of Interconnect (POI). The POI may provide any combining and attenuation as required. From the POI, a connection may be made to a host, which converts the RF to an optical signal. The optical signal is fed directly via optical fiber to any outdoor remotes or indoor remotes, possibly requiring an expansion unit. All of the remotes may retransmit the entire base station output all of the time. There is no intelligence involved in the system. The system may involve multiple operators but all signals are combined at the POI in the analog domain. Without more signal processing, the DAS may consume power inefficiently, provide excessive paging signals, and may experience some self-interference between cellular broadcast type systems. Thus, it may be desirable to find methods and apparatuses that can improve in these areas.